


Lucky

by AuthorAlex97 (Sweetie_Curfy)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Ficlet, Fluff, Platonic Logince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_Curfy/pseuds/AuthorAlex97
Summary: Roman heard the news.(AKA the fic where there's a theory of One Direction returning soon, Roman gets excited, and Logan does not know how to respond)





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> An on-the-spot ficlet because when it was announced that Zayn was leaving 1D, I cried and wrote a Rooster Teeth fic projecting all of my problems onto Ray (which is super ironic looking back), and now that there’s rumors of them coming back I figured it was only appropriate that I gave it the same treatment with Sanders Sides
> 
> (Also I wrote this in one sitting at like 1 AM so take it as you will lmfao)

Logan liked to think that he knew the schedules of the Mindscape.

If he came down at any point in the middle of the night, he knew to expect Patton asleep on the couch, TV turned off and Virgil sitting protectively near him as he listened for monsters through his blaring headphones. If he went outside at any given point between 2:03 and 5:27 pm, he knew to duck and dodge any falling debris from Roman fighting whatever monsters may be lurking in his mind that day. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, there would be Disney blasting through the halls, and Wednesdays and Saturdays the so-called “PG13 music” that often wormed its way into their lives.

Logan, himself, ran a tight schedule, and was often teased for it. He easily took the jokes, however, because they all ran schedules of their own, no matter how much they tried to deny it or didn’t realize it.

Which is why it was a little bit jarring when he came downstairs late one evening to find Roman sobbing over his laptop at the kitchen table.

The keyboard had been pushed away just far enough to keep his face off of the keys, although it was smashed on the wood just a few centimeters away. His arms wrapped around his head as he shook. Headphones were plugged into the audio jack, but only one earbud was in. Sniffles and short breaths echoed through the room as Logan stood dumbfounded at the bottom of the staircase.

Briefly, he glanced up towards the hall where all of their rooms were. Perhaps Patton would be better equipped to handle something like this…?

Before he could ponder it any further, Roman peeked up and reached a finger out to navigate the mousepad. Logan heard many, many clicks and a pause, and then Roman was burying his face and squeaking again.

Letting out a sigh, Logan carefully made his way over. Patton would never let him hear the end of it if he left Roman alone in this state.

“Um… Roman?”

Roman’s head shot up with a violent gasp, sending remnants of tears flicking through the air. A blush scrambled over his face as the two made eye contact. There was a brief moment where his mouth opened and shut like a fish; Logan pressed his lips together before he opened his own mouth and fumbled for words.

“Are you… adequate?” he slowly asked.

“Ad– Ade–”

Roman squeezed his eyes shut before he could hardly even start his comeback; he threw a hand over his mouth and sobbed, leaning forward so that his elbows were on his knees. The following whimpers were quick and sporadic.

Hesitantly, Logan placed a hand on Roman’s back. _I am far from the right person to be helping here…_

Nevertheless, he did his best to make his voice as calm and comforting as he possibly could. “There, there,” he said. “It’s going to be alright.”

“A-Alright?!” Roman finally exclaimed through his crying. He snapped himself upright, hands flapping up and down. A grimace was on his–

Wait. His eyebrows were raised.

Roman wasn’t grimacing. He was grinning.

Logan frowned, pulling his hand back. “Roman, what is happening?”

Letting out another sob– laugh? –, Roman bounced in the chair and flapped his hands again. He gestured wildly towards his laptop, at the Spotify Player at the bottom of the screen. Logan leaned in and adjusted his glasses to take a closer look.

He huffed. “What does One Direction’s _Last First Kiss_ have anything to do with the situation we are currently dealing with?”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Roman spilled, shaking his head so violently that Logan feared he would give himself whiplash. “Look– Look at— Lemme–”

Roman pushed himself forward and hit the skip button, changing the song to _I Would._ Logan raised an eyebrow.

“…Yes, that’s what that button does,” he stated. “Are you feeling alright?”

“ _No,_ Logan, you’re not paying attention!” Roman yelled. “Look again!”

He skipped back to _Last First Kiss,_ and Logan crouched to kneel on the floor in an attempt to look closer. This time, when Roman hit the skip button, Logan saw it.

Between the songs, there was a flash of another. It was too quick for Logan to catch the name of it.

He frowned up at Roman. “So… Spotify is malfunctioning,” he said. “Is it really this gargantuan of a problem? You have physical copies of all of their albums; what does it matter if there is a glitch in Spotify’s code that causes a song or two to skip?”

Before he could move any further, Roman launched himself forward and grabbed Logan by the shoulders. He let out a yelp of surprise as Roman pressed their noses and foreheads together.

“ _You weren’t paying attention!”_ he shrieked. “That wasn’t just _any_ One Direction song, Logan! Didn’t you see the name of it?!”

Logan shoved him away and stood, shooting a glare. “I did _not_. It was too fast. And please do not touch me without my permission.”

Leaping to his feet, Roman gestured wildly at the screen. “It wa _s_ lucky! _Lucky,_ Logan!”

“Yes, I’m sure you are very lucky to have been able to read something we could have caught with a single screenshot–”

“ _No,_ Logan, Lucky was the name of the song! _It’s Lucky!”  
_

_That_ finally caught Logan’s attention. He frowned, eyes flicking away as he scoured through his memories of Roman’s singing every November that the band was still active. “…Which album is that song from? I don’t recall you ever singing a song with that title.”

“ _Exactly!”_ Roman screamed. “There _is_ no album! This is a new song, Logan! _One Direction is releasing a new single! They’re coming back!!”  
_

As Roman collapsed back into the chair in a fit of excited laugh-sobs, Logan let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Are you certain of that? Did they announce it?” he asked. “As I’ve said many, many times before in regards to One Direction, we can’t claim anything as the truth without solid facts. It’s incredibly possible that Spotify is just glitching. Surely, there are plenty of artists out there who have pieces entitled _Lucky._ “

“But it’s on their official Eight Year Anniversary playlist!” Roman shot back.

Logan clenched his jaw. “Please, do not make this another conspiracy you dive into like you did that romantic ship.”

“Larry is real and you know it, Logan! You’ve seen the evidence!”

Letting out a growl, Logan turned and briskly walked to the staircase. “I’m fetching Patton for you to ramble your theories to.”

Clicks and giggles followed Logan as he climbed up the stairs. He couldn’t help the small smile from forming on his face.

At least someone was happy today.

**Author's Note:**

> Roman would be a Larrie and no one can convince me otherwise
> 
> (youtuberswithalex.tumblr.com)


End file.
